


For Life

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he's off again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Life

This always happens. Honestly, you can't take your eyes off him. Turn your back for one second and he's off somewhere, following some insignificant little man for no good reason that you can see, or chasing some trail that's taken his fancy. What is it this time? He's just disappearing around the corner, and he hasn't even looked back to see whether you're giving him permission to go. He means well, but he's terribly self-centred.

Reluctantly, you abandon the dustbin and its highly important scents, and trot off to find him. Really, you wonder, what's a dog meant to do?


End file.
